All-New Hawkeye Vol 2 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Ramón Pérez | Quotation = I can't do this anymore, Clint. | Speaker = Hawkeye (Kate Bishop) | StoryArc = The Bishop's Man | StoryTitle1 = The Bishop's Man: Part One of Three | Writer1_1 = Jeff Lemire | Penciler1_1 = Ramón Pérez | Inker1_1 = Ramón Pérez | Colourist1_1 = Ian Herring | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Sana Amanat | Editor1_2 = Charles Beacham | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Hammerhead's Goons * * Mandarin Bots * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** Belmont Ave. & Georgia Ave. * ** *** ** ** ** ** Items: * and * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In the present, at his apartment building, Clint Barton is planning what to do for their next mission with his partner Kate Bishop. He decided to go after Hammerhead, the criminal mob boss who had recently begun working in a nearby neighborhood. In contrast to Clint's cheery attitude, Kate appears to be apathetic. Clint questions her attitude, and brings up the events involving Project Communion from a few months ago, causing a short-lived discussion Kate decides to interrupt abruptly by leaving. Thirty years from now, an old man Clint is accompanying a middle-aged Kate to the building of her company, which had used her father's former resources to help the world. Her support staff is nicknamed "Hawkeyes." As they enter Kate's office, she scolds Clint for having isolated himself from the world for years feeling sorry for himself even when people tried to help him. Clint accuses Kate of making him come to her building to show off, but she refutes his claims and presents him with the real reason of their reunion. An attack that killed approximately thirty-thousand people in China, which had been attributed to the Mandarin, was actually the work of the grown-up children of Project Communion, and Kate wants to fix their mistake from thirty years ago. As part of a "welcome back" gift, Kate gives Clint his old super hero costume. Back to the present, Clint arrives to Hammerhead's base of operation at the hour he had arranged with Kate. To his surprise, the police ahve already arrived, and Hammerhead is being taken into custody. Kate had gone in, without Clint, and taken care of the mission alone. Clint reproaches Kate for her actions, reminding her they're a team. Clint questions again if this is about the kids from Project Communion, and Kate states it wasn't just about the kids. Kate tells Clint that the world is changing, and she feels Clint is staying the same, leading her to question if she can trust him. In the future, both Hawkeyes used S.H.I.E.L.D. stealth tech to fly to China. Clint wants to know if she was still angry at him after all these years, but the duo is interrupted by Mandarin Bots. Kate takes care of both of them, but she's struck from behind by an energy beam. Thirty years before that, Clint tries to stop Kate from leaving their discussion, but Kate feels that something changed and their partnership no longer works. Clint wonders if Kate is trying to say they're through, and she affirms that at least for a while, and leaves Clint behind. Back to the future, Clint reaches out to the unconscious Kate, and he's confronted by Kate's attacker, who is revealed to be the Mandarin himself. | Solicit = Hawkeye and Hawkeye take aim at another season. But it’s not all straight as an arrow for Clint and Kate. A deep-seated rift that stretches across time, brings old man Clint and a wiser Kate back together as they chase down mistakes from their past. The star-studded team of Jeff Lemire and Ramon Perez return, bringing you another inspired look at the world of Hawkeye. | Notes = * In this issue, the events that take place in the future are described as being twenty years from now. In , it's changed to thirty. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}